


The Descent

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, M/M, S14E09 Spoilers, Spoilers, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam and Lucifer deal with possession differently than Dean and Michael do.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 29





	The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> yet another reupload

"I left. But not without leaving the door open just a crack." Michael says with Dean's mouth.

This Michael may be nothing like the Michael in the Cage, but he is just as arrogant, and Sam would do anything to rip him out of his brother.

So he pushes with his mind, praying for an ability and for thousands of years in the Cage to overwhelm yet another angel, to scoop his brother's soul out from despair and drag him back to surface-

And as he does, he feels Lucifer tugging from the other side, still free from the Empty, still far from them, but getting closer-

Lucifer was many things. Violent. Controlling. Manipulative.

(He'd been gentle and patient, once, too, but all that was gone now, because Sam would not forgive the unforgivable, and everything they had got twisted, the end always inevitable, thanks to the Cage and Sam choosing the world, and his brother, and another kind of love, unselfish, forever sealing their Fate, with Lucifer putting each nail in the coffin every time he found a way out again-)

But the one thing the Devil had always forced from Sam's mouth was a clear, concrete yes, no matter how unwilling, no matter how begrudged- because he would not give up what Sam had tried to keep buried.

Sam could pretend, could hide, could fight, and has been ever since he took one breath of free air and realized he made it out of eternity and not remembering one second of it until the wall came crumbling down...

But it didn't change what was. And it didn't change Lucifer's mind, either.

When love goes wrong, the intensity remains.

And they might hate each other as much as they loved each other once, but it doesn't change anything.

When Lucifer wanted yes, he wanted Sam on his knees and saying the damn words, because anything other than submission, than acceptance, than acknowledgment, was unacceptable. Sam had betrayed him, Sam had failed him, and he'd gotten Sam back, although Sam was still slated to pay his full dues, but when push comes to shove, Lucifer doesn't want to have to force his way with brute force, not when he'd rather break Sam's mind and keep his heart and hoard his soul for his own.

The only way to do that, to make Sam his again, was for Sam to come around, whether he had no other options or finally gave up a fight he has to know he can't win, because they've been playing it before he was ever born.

And if Sam wanted to sacrifice himself so bad, then Lucifer would make him make that play, and make it the choice be the only choice Sam can make.

He doesn't need a backdoor in. He doesn't want one yet, either- he's biding his time, waiting for Sam to get so desperate he has to seek him out, and Sam knows that, because he knows the Devil as well as Lucifer knows him.

Lucifer knocks, and if Sam doesn't play ball, then he'll just drag the words out eventually.

Sam always tries to find the third option, but when that falls through, well-

He's going to have to choose a side, eventually.

And they both know the truth: the side Sam always chooses is Dean, Cas, and Jack and the whole damn world.

In a way, Michael is making it easy for him.

Sam's just run out of Archangel-killing weapons, and the only other thing that can kill an Archangel is another Archangel.

Lucifer only has to wait, and Sam will have to see sense eventually.

And then he'll take his family back, and fix everything that's gone so wrong, after Michael's been dragged out of Dean and is dead or Caged or worse, and then Lucifer can deal with Dean and all the other creatures Sam and Jack sold him out for.

But he has to play nice first. Sam won't trade one apocalypse for another.


End file.
